JayPac: Yukiyukite II
by Jayjet777
Summary: JayPac is back with new tanks, aircraft and enemies. Koushiki Sensha-do has taken over and now more modern tanks have been introduced, not only that but troubles of the heart plague everyone. Modern Tanks, live ammo and love, whats the worst that could happen, right? (Rated M for M18, and possibly sexual events and swearing)
1. A New Day

**This is just a character intro for the story, as well as a sort of description of what happened between the end of "Battle of Kuromorimine" and the start of this story. It will include the different perspectives that we will be seeing throughout the fic. Please enjoy.**

 **Also if you haven't read the first story, please do.**

* * *

 _ **6 Months Later…**_

 **Gerald R. Ford…**

It had been 6 months since the Battle of Kuromorimine, and the start of the Koushiki takeover. After that battle the world saw that Koushiki was the real way of Sensha-do. Over the course of the last 6 months, Nanshiki was phased out. The last match taking place in the US against Lone Star High and New York High's teams. Ooarai and JayPac officially merged, creating JPO Academy, allowing the school ship _Zuikaku_ to close down and the residents to move onto the _Gerald R. Ford._ A graveyard in the park, similar to that in Normandy, was created to honor those who fought for Ooarai and JayPac. The gate guardian is the M4A3E2(76)W "Fury", the only tank that survived the conflict with Kuromorimine. Blue crosses represented those from Ooarai and Green crosses represented those from JayPac. Every week Those who survived the battle visited the park. Officially called the "74th National Sensha-do Graveyard" It became known as the "74th Park".

The rules of the sport changed as well. Now the cut-off date for tanks and aircraft was the year 1980. This new rule saw the revamping of schools sensha-do teams. Kuromorimine was split into East and West Kuromorimine respectively. Pravda and Saunders became the two biggest rivals in sensha-do history, and even Chi-Ha Tan was becoming a threat. St. Gloriana was revamped as well, all the schools that fought were fully ready for battle. With the addition of Aircraft to the fight, limitations on what they could carry were made. For instance, Aircraft capable of carrying Laser guided bombs were allowed, they just couldn't use the bombs. No radar guided missiles were allowed. Only guns, heat seeking missiles and unguided bombs were allowed. No helicopters could fight either, for obvious reasons. Closed-top Anti air was allowed. JayPac itself was boasting some sort of fire power and air power. Since the rule change, JayPac has acquired new tanks like the M48 Patton and M41A1 Walker Bulldog. They've also acquired new aircraft like the Tornado ADV and F-4E Phantom, though the school only has 2 of each.

 _ **GRF hospital…**_

Jay and Yukari were working on a model tank, a Königstiger that Jay had bought for her. Miho was watching the two, smiling that Yukari was back to her old self again.

"Alright Yukari, I've got my part of the suspension done. What about you?" Jay said. He was wearing the schools uniform, khaki shorts and a blue and green Polo shirt. They had been visiting Yukari every day after school, keeping her caught up with the work. Or just

"Yeah! I'm finished! I'll put the tracks on." She said, grabbing the tracks. Jay watched as she carefully put them on. The turretless chassis of the king tiger was complete. They had worked on the turret prior and were ready to put the two together. Jay grabbed the turret and carefully locked it into the turret ring.

"You've heard about the recent match, why it was so big, right?" Jay asked, turning the turret to test if it would stay on the chassis.

"It was the last Nanshiki match…ever." She replied. _So, she understands what that means as well._ Jay thought. He let go of the tank and kneeled by her bed. "After I get out of here, I'm going back." She said.

"Back where?" Miho asked, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"I'm going back to sensha-do." She said, confidently. Jay and Miho were stunned. It was because of the sport that she's like this in the first place. Both Jay and Miho, as well as everyone who survived the 74th, didn't do sensha-do anymore.

"But, you might get hurt again. Please don't." Jay said, grasping her hand. "I don't want a repeat of the last time."

"I'm glad you're worried about me, but this is the sport that I love. I want to keep doing it and you can't stop me. No matter how dangerous it is, I will go back to it." Yukari said. She looked at the clock and realized what time it was. "It's about time you two headed out." She said. Jay looked at the time, and she was right. Visiting hours were pretty much over, and it was starting to get dark. They said their goodbye's and headed out the door.

 _ **74**_ _ **th**_ _ **park…**_

The park was situated near the rear of the ship, a little way away from the apartment and about 15 minutes walking time from the hospital. Jay and Miho sometimes went here by themselves, but this time they came together. They walked up to the gate guardian, the Jumbo they had rode in in the last stages of the battle. The bounce marks were still there, the bullet marks, and the Shield logo. Both stood there quietly as they reminisced the battle.

"So, you guys came as well." A voice said behind them. They turned to see Pascal and Nonna standing behind them, as well as Hoshino and Leon. Caleb and Courtney weren't too far behind. They were each carrying a couple of flowers. "It's been six months."

"Yeah…it has…" Jay replied. "How's that leg of yours Leon?"

"Oh, you know. I'm getting by. It hurts still, but I can still walk." He said.

"How's Yukari?" Hoshino asked.

"She'll be out in a week. She's made a full recovery." Miho said. "But…"

"But what?" Pascal asked. "Is she really going to be alright, or are you just lying to us?"

"She wants to go back to doing sensha-do." Jay said. They were all stunned.

"That sport nearly killed her. And you didn't say anything, did you Jay." Pascal said. "You didn't say anything persuade her, if you let her go back she'll be…"

"And how do you know?" Jay asked, cutting him off. "How do you know…When we first visited her I promised her I wouldn't let anything like that happen to her again." Jay's hands were balled into fists. He was shaking, and he wasn't going to take this from him.

"And how are you going to protect her, if even you are too scared to rejoin the sport." Pascal asked.

"Look who's talking." That's when it hit him. The only way he would be able to keep his promise is to join. He was afraid, but he had to in order to keep to his word. He had visited the practice range a few times and saw that the new teams were very sloppy, and uncoordinated, even with an instructor.

"Well tomorrow, I'm going to rejoin the team." Jay said. The others looked surprised at this. "You heard me right. I'm joining the team. Pascal's right, I am afraid, but that's not gonna hold me back anymore. Whether you join or not is completely up to you, but I'm joining." Jay said.

 _ **The next day, JayPac Tank Hangar…**_

Jay walked into the tank hangar, which was a little disorganized. He sighed and walked past the tanks to the commander's area. He had the keys to the building still and he knew it better than any one of these greenhorns. He saw that the light was on in the office area and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The person said. Jay was wearing the uniform he wore during the battle of Kuromorimine. The commander was a girl, she was about 3 inches shorter than Jay and wore glasses. Apparently, they had changed the tanker's uniform as well, as she was wearing a more modern forest camouflage jacket that had the JayPac and Ooarai flag on each shoulder. She reminded him of Momo almost, except she had shorter hair, and it was tied into a bun at the back. "Who might you be?" She asked still working on some of the papers.

"I'm the guy who was in that seat first." Jay said. She looked up at him and her expression changed from annoyed to confusion. "I was the old commander of this team when it was just JayPac. I take it you're from Ooarai."

"Yes, yes I am. You wouldn't be the 'Patton of JayPac', right?" She asked. "That guy was, at least from what I've heard, one of the best tankers of JayPac. And he worked alongside the 'Carius of Kuro.'" She said, almost dreamlike.

"Well, you're looking at him. Ex-commander of the JayPac High sensha-do team, M18 Commander and Gunner, Jay Brown." He said, saluting. She looked impressed. "May I ask your name?"

"JPO Sensha-do team commander, M41A1 Commander Kimiko Sagrada." She said, returning the salute. "Wait, you must be the one I've been seeing at the practice grounds every now and again. Why were you spying on us?" She asked, gesturing Jay to take a seat.

"Well I've been watching because I wanted to see how my old school was getting along. I know some of the members who are on the team still. I've been keeping up to date." Jay said. He was about to start criticizing her leadership, at least tactics wise, but he decided to keep to himself.

"I take it you want to join the team?" She asked, and Jay nodded. "Alright, under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to get everyone who fought and survived the 74th to join." She said.

"And I'll leave you this." Jay said, sliding a paper onto her desk. It was a list of tanks that had been considered and his inside tracks told him they were about to purchase some new ones. "I would start to assign crews to them as well, who are missing of course." And with that he left the office. Jay was walking through the tank hangar smirking. He knew that their experience was vital to their survival and he had bended her to meet their needs as well. He pulled out his phone and texted everyone to meet at his apartment. He had some big news to tell after all.

 **Jay's Apartment…**

The apartment was quiet when Jay got back. The occasional sound of a car driving by or a jet taking off from the airfield filled the air. It was about 1800 and no one was home, which was weird. The sky outside was darkening and he slowly dozed off.

It was a battle, he was running through the streets of some city in ruins. It wasn't Kuromorimine, the building design wasn't even close to that. He ran until he found a sign. It read _"JayPac/Ooarai academy."_ It was the Gerald R. Ford. The battle had come to the carrier and he heard someone faintly calling his name.

"Jay….!" It echoed. The closer and closer he got, the more recognizable it became, the only problem was that it wasn't Miho.

"Jay! Wake up!" Miho said, shaking Jay. The apartment smelled of food and everyone was there. Jay squinted his eyes open and sat up on the couch. He felt some drool on his face and he quickly wiped it off.

"I'm up, I'm up." He said, tiredly. He saw that everyone was over, and he saw Pascal quietly laughing at him.

"Sleep well bud, you've been out since we got here." Pascal said, before taking a sip of water from a cup.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me just get to the point of why I invited you all here." Jay said, standing up and stretching. Everyone went silent and focused on him. "I'm joining the Sensha-do team. And they've requested us to join. All of us." It was eerily silent now, processing what Jay had just said.

"You want us to rejoin the sport that killed all our friends, and Family?" Leon asked, kind of angered.

"Yes, I do. We need to teach these others what they're getting themselves into. They have no experience like we do. They're sloppy on their formations and they don't know how to utilize their tanks." Jay said. "We can teach them. I've even requested tanks for us." Nobody was even looking at Jay anymore. "Well, whether or not you choose to join is your decision, but I'm not changing mine. I promised I would protect Yukari, and you said it yourself buddy." Jay said turning to Pascal. "I am scared, but fears are made to be conquered!" Jay said. Miho giggled a little.

"You kinda sounded like Caesar for a second there." She said.

"Yeah. If she were here she would have added something to that statement." Hoshino added. Everyone was in agreement.

"You know, as much as I want to object, I'm kind of curious what the tanks you requested for us." Pascal said. "I guess I'm in."

"You better not let us die out there, Jay." Leon said. Everyone started to chime in, everyone was in except Miho.

"I..I don't know Jay."

"I understand." Jay replied. "But we could use a top-notch commander." Jay said.

"I need time to think about it." Miho said. Jay nodded and turned back to everyone.

"Alright. Everyone must meet at Hangar #2 that's where the tanks will be off-loaded." Jay said. "1200 hours sharp."

"Yes sir!" Everyone said, except Mako, who was asleep on the couch next to Jay. He sighed and lightly shook her. She wouldn't budge. "I guess Mako is in as well." That's when Jay's phone buzzed. It was a message from Yukari. It read; _I'm getting out the hospital tomorrow. 10am._

Jay's eyes lit up with joy when he read that. "Well, I just got wind that Yukari will be out of the hospital tomorrow. She'll be able to see the tanks." Jay reported. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief; their friend was going to be ok and back out there.

 _ **The next day, Hangar #2…**_

Jay was leaning against the hangar, watching the aircraft taxi from the passenger terminal on the other side, and takeoff. An American Airlines 737 roared down the runway, most likely heading to Honolulu. Jay watched the jet rise into the air, the sound faded out, replaced by more jet engines idling. He would do this often, just watch the planes. Usually from a nearby hill that overlooked the airport, or from a nearby building.

The sky was clouded over and gray, he knew he pilots would have a hard time landing and taking off. Someone tapped him on the shoulders, and he looked to see it was Yukari.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Jay said, jokingly. "Sorry I couldn't visit you yesterday, I was making negotiations about our team."

"It's alright. I'm just glad to finally be out of that hospital." She replied. "So, whatcha waiting for?"

"Our new tanks. They were bought specifically for us." Jay said. "I had to persuade her to approve the tanks."

"What do you mean by persuade?" Another voice said from behind. He shot back around to see Miho smiling up at him. "You said 'she', right? How did you persuade her to get the tanks?" Jay was looking into her eyes now, she may have been smiling, but he could see the fury deep within her. He knew that she wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he mis-phrased something.

"Well…I, uh…" _Just say what you did. That's all you have to do._ "I left her a list of tanks I thought would be effective. In exchange for our service." Jay said.

"Is that _all_ you did?" She asked, more sinisterly. Jay just nodded. "Well, then good." She said, cheerier. Jay was still a little shaken from that, but he was relived it was over. The others soon arrived, just as the first of 2 An-124's touched down.

The hangar doors opened as the big jet taxied towards them the way they landed, he knew the payload they were carrying was very heavy. The first 124 to come in was hired by a cargo company. The other one to come in was JayPac's own Ruslan. They were about 30 minutes apart and by the time the JayPac 124 was on the ground, the hired one had already left. On the ramp were 6 tanks all painted in the suggested schemes, just as Jay requested.

"It time to meet your new tanks. Starting with the heaviest of the bunch." He walked over to the Chieftain that was sitting at the end. "Pascal, you are assigned to the Chieftain Mk.7, Shield team unit 1." He continued moving down the line to the T-10M. "Nonna, you are assigned to the T-10M, Shield team unit 5."

"The last of the Stalin Tanks." She said quietly.

"Hoshino, you are assigned to the Gunner position of this Leopard A1A1 L/44. Tank callsign 'Leopon II'." He said.

"Is it fast?" She asked.

"Well, Leopards are usually known for their speed. And this one has a gun to match an M1 Abrams!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Precisely Yukari. The only catch is you don't have a stabilizer." Jay said. "Unlike 'Anglerfish II', which is just a standard Leopard A1A1." He turned to the Leopard next to the L/44.

"Speaking of which. Mako, Yukari, Miho, you are assigned to the Leopard A1A1 callsign 'Ankou II'." Jay said. "With a 105mm main gun and a stabilized system, you can hit targets more accurately on the move."

"That's amazing! I bet…Hana…would have loved it." Yukari said, remembering that their tank would only have 3 members.

"She would have…you and I both know." Jay said, placing a hand on Yukari's shoulder. He still had to assign two more tanks. He walked to the Magach 3. "Leon, your assigned to the 'Waifu II', a Magach 3 with ERA (Explosive Reactive Armor)." Jay said, pointing to the tank. "Shield unit 4, of course."

"What about that tank?" Caleb said, pointing to the M18 that had a weird gun.

"Oh, that's our tank. The M18 Super Hellcat, 90mm GMC." Jay said. "Our only key is to stay hidden, otherwise were as good a toaster strudel. We are assigned to Scout team unit 1."

"We still have speed on our side. Our only speed rival is Saunders Abrams." Courtney said.

"Oh, and the crews to fill in the position missing in your tank will be here momentarily." Jay said. They all waited for the crews atop their tanks. At least, the others did. Jay ordered Courtney to start the tank and drive down to Hangar #6.

* * *

 _ **Hangar #6, Two hours ago…**_

Graham was nervous. He was the newest and youngest pilot of the JPO 1st Tactical Attack Squadron, and he hadn't yet met his squadron commander and aircraft. Of the three aircraft JPO had, the F-8E Crusader, the F-4E Phantom and the Panavia Tornado IDS, Graham chose the Crusader. He walked into the hangar and was greeted by an F-8 with a shark face on the nose. He walked past the jet and continued towards the back. He saw some people looking at the planes, and they were a little taller than him.

"U-um…excuse me." He asked, quietly. They didn't hear him over their talking. "Excuse me!" The two who were talking turned around and noticed him. They were wearing flight suits and seemed walked up to him.

"And who might you be?" The taller boy asked.

"I'm Graham Johnson. The new pilot for the F-8." He said.

"So, this is who they found to replace Jackson." The other person, a girl, said. "Well, Graham, Welcome to the Sunrisers." The girl said. "You must be looking for Witch." She said.

"'Witch'? No, I'm looking for Kimiko Utagawa. Isn't she the commander for this squadron?" Graham asked. The two tried to hold in their laughter.

"You know, what a callsign is right?" The girl asked.

"Inst that like a nickname or something?" Graham replied. "Look, I'm just trying to find the commander. She is the one who knows what plane I fly and the team I'm assigned to." He said, trying to assert himself.

"Well, looks like someone is trying to be aggressive. Glad you're part of our team. I'm Johnathan, callsign "Bravo", for obvious reasons." He said, extending a hand.

"I'm Taekeno, callsign 'Cherry'". She said, pointing to her dark red hair. "He and I are both F-8 pilots, so we'll be flying with you." She said. "Just try not to get too close with witch though."

"Why?"

"Because Tiger has a massive crush on her."

"Who's tiger?" He felt someone walk up behind him and place a hand on her shoulder.  
"I am, and just who do you think you are, snooping around in here?" Tiger was a big guy, about 6 feet tall and a very sturdy build. He was that type of guy who wouldn't hesitate to kill a guy if he got too angry.

"I'm the…new pilot." Graham turned to face this guy, who had a good 5 inches on him, easily.

"So THIS is who they sent to replace Jackson? HA! This shrimp doesn't even look like he can tell the difference between a turbine and a prop!" He bellowed. He didn't know what to say.

"TIGER!" A girl's voice called out. The footsteps echoed through the hangar as she made her way to their location. The Bravo and Cherry backed away slowly.

"Now he's done it…" Bravo said. The girl, about 5'4" with her hair tied into a ducktail, marched up to Tiger and got in his face.

"Tiger, that is no way for you to treat a fellow pilot! Just because you're the flight leader of Cruxes doesn't mean you can bully around our pilots! You understand?!" Her eyes looked like they were burning into tiger's soul.

"Y-yes Ma'am." He said. "Little punk…" He walked off and disappeared behind his Crusader.

"I'm sorry about his aggressiveness, he can be a little pain in the ass sometimes." She said, softer than she was about 5 seconds ago. "Oh, you must be Graham! Come with me, I'll show you to your plane." She said. He just followed her, silent and confused at how a person even remotely close to his age could switch emotions like that.

The two walked up to the jet, F-8E crusader number 910. On the nose was stenciled the flag of JayPac, a small one. The tail was blue and green striped like the flag, and it looked very similar to the Sundowners tails.

"Here it is. Say, you do look a little young to be doing this. I take it you're a first year, right?"

"That is correct."

"What did you get on your flight test?"

"A 98." She was stunned. She looked at him in disbelief. _How can a freshman get the top score in the squadron?_ She thought to herself. "If you don't believe me, I took a picture of it." He said, pulling out his phone. He flipped through it and fond the picture. Sure enough, it was a 98, and it looked legitimate.

"Well, let's put that to the test. Tomorrow, 1530 hours, you and Tiger will do a mock dogfight." Witch said. "I will be up there to observe." Less than two hours on the team and he already was going to be getting some action. He wanted to fly, it was a life goal. Now he had the chance to actually fight against the best person on the team. "Well, I have to get some paperwork done. Get some rest for tomorrow."

"Well, that's new." Cherry said, scarring the crap out of Graham. "She's never usually this nice to a newcomer. At least she wasn't to me or Bravo over there."

"I think she's into you, dude." Bravo said. Tiger was nearby overhearing the conversation.

"'I think she's into you dude' bullshit…an he got a 98?!" He said to himself. "I swear, I'll beat him. I will beat him tomorrow."

Just then the sound of treads echoed into the hangar. One of the JPO tanks was in the hangar and its commander climbed down from the top.

"Well if it isn't the Patton of JayPac. Back out of retirement I see." Witch said, walking up to the tank. It looked to be a tank destroyer, but Tiger couldn't tell. He was more focused on the aviation aspect of the sport.

"Hello to you too, Utagawa." The commander said. He was taller than Tiger, by a couple of inches. "And yes, I'm going back to Sensha-do. I made a promise to someone and this was the only way to keep it." He said. Tiger walked out to the tank and up to it's commander.

"Who, might I ask, are you?" Tiger asked him.

"Ah, you must be one of the pilots. I'm Jay, M18 commander for the JPO Sensha-do team." Jay said, saluting him. "Although, Utagawa here gave me the nickname 'Patton'."

"Graham." He extended a hand and Jay shook it.

"I'll be counting on you for CAS* if we get into a skirmish." Jay said. "Now let me drop some knowledge on you. Did you know there are three types of aces?" Graham shook his head. "Well, there are those who fight for strength, those who fight for glory, and those who can read the tide of battle. I wonder which one you will be?"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I mean, that there is a lot for you to learn. Who knows, you might even become a true ace." Jay said. Graham was about to ask what that meant but Jay stopped him. "I can't tell you what it means, that's something for you to find out." He heard the distinct clinking of tank treads approaching, meaning that the rest of the crews arrived and were heading to the tank hangar.

"Well I'd best be off. Take care Graham. I expect great things from you." Jay said. "Button up Boys!" The M18 reversed out the hangar and fell into place in front of a Leopard tank. The entire squadron watched the convoy as they passed.

"Well, he's not as fierce as I thought he would be." Bravo said, walking up to Graham. "And he doesn't even look like he should be in a tank."

"Yeah, well, he makes it work somehow." Graham said.

"Well, since you're new to the squadron, let's go have a celebratory lunch. On me." Cherry said.

"Sounds good to me." Graham said. "I was getting hungry anyways."

"Ditto. Let's go." Bravo, said, already heading towards the door. The group of three headed towards the door and out to the parking lot.

* * *

 **Aomori Prefecture, Pravda High School, the next day…**

Mike's eyes shot open as and he looked around. He forgot where he was for a second, then remembered that he was in his Girlfriends dorm room. It was about 3AM and he was freezing. He slowly got out of bed, as to not wake his sleeping girl. They had met at the battle of Kuromorimine, after the IS-3 was destroyed. Sasha was kind enough to get him in the school, and even the same dorm room. They were careful to say that he transferred from St. Gloriana instead of JayPac, knowing after the Massacre during the great battle, he would have been shot on site.

He got up and walked out the bedroom and too the living room. He walked to the window and was wondering if it was even alright for him to do this. He knew his friends thought he was dead, but he wanted to at least know how everyone else was doing. He wondered if Jay and the others were going to continue sensha-do, now that it was all Koushiki.

Ever since the rule change, they were able to upgrade their tank force from having T-34-85's, to the T-80. Mike himself was a T-72 Commander, and he really enjoyed the tank. He knew the tank was on par with most feared tank of sensha-do, Saunders M1 Abrams tanks. It would be only a matter of time before the two would have to fight. Maybe they would even fight JayPac, if Jay wasn't leading the tactics, or Miho for that matter, their destruction would be absolute.

"Mike...I'm cold, get in here please…" Sasha called out. She herself was a T-80 commander. One of the few T-80 commanders for Nikitka's new army. The previous leader after katyusha died, at least rumor spread, was assassinated and little Nikita was in command. Mike decided to head back to bed, it was only 3 am anyway. He walked back to see his girlfriend sitting up on the bed. He was glad to have met her, and she was one of the only nice girls in the army. The others just treated him with a lack of respect. He was the only male tank commander for the army, so he thought as with many firsts, it would be a while before the others would accept him.

"I know what you're thinking." She said. "I understand. You're worried about you other friends back at JayPac." She said.

"How did you know?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"It's understandable, but in the end it's either me or them." She said, looking at him. He knew she was right, if he even tried to run back to JayPac, they'd track him down. Kind of like they did when Kenji was attacked back in the Great Battle.

"Well, let's get some, I know we have practice in the morning." Mike said.

He rested his head on the pillow, which was ice cold. He felt Sasha press her body against his and he relaxed with her body heat. He fell back to sleep, wishing the night would never end.


	2. TSR Talks

**Gerald R. Ford, Jay's Apartment….**

For the first time in a while, Jay was alone. It was the first Saturday since the new tanks were delivered, and everyday afterschool, the "Survivors", as they became known as, became well acquainted with the new tanks they acquired. This was the first day that a practice match between the "Survivors" and the JPO forces would take place, and Jay was slightly nervous. It would be the first battle he participated in since the Battle of Kuro. Of course, the left over Nanshiki shells would be used, but it was still a battle. Someone knocked on the door which broke his train of thought.

"A-ah! Coming!" He walked to the door and opened the door, and to his surprise it was Yukari. "Yukari? What're you doing here?" He asked, stepping aside to let her in. She waked into the apartment with a nervous expression on her face. She was wearing her old uniform, which had a couple holes from shrapnel. "Yukari, you ok? You're not looking so good."

"O-oh no, I'm doing fine!" She said, sitting on his couch.

"Come on, I know when a friend is down. What's up?" Jay asked, taking a seat next to her. She leaned on him and hugged his arm.

"Jay, you said you never would let something like what happened almost a year ago." She looked up at him with a glow in her eyes. "You're gonna keep that promise, right?" Jay was almost star struck by her.

"Yes, of course Yukari." Jay said, trying to hide his emotion. She slowly closed the distance and their lips were centimeters apart. He could smell her, and she smelled like the inside of a tank. She closed her eyes, then they heard a knock. "Well, look at that, I'll go see who it is!" Jay said, practically shooting up off the couch and rushed to the door. Yukari was doing a pout face, unbeknownst to Jay.

He opened the door to see Pascal standing in front of the door with Nonna. "You two just go everywhere together, don't you?" Jay said.

"What can I say, we have a bit of a connection." Pascal replied. "Anyways, where's Miho? I thought we were heading to practice together?"

"Yeah, she said that she was gonna meet up with us there. Yukari is here though and…" Jay leaned in close to Pascal. "She tried to make a move on me." Pascal nodded slowly.

"You and I will converse about this later…" He said in a low voice. "As for now, Yukari we gotta go. Our practice match is in an hour." Pascal said. She got up and slightly shoved Jay out the way, walking out towards the elevator.

"Well she's quite mad. Jay, did you have something to do with that?" Pascal asked, smirking.

"Like you said, we'll converse about it later." Jay said patting him firmly on the shoulder before walking past him. Pascal and Nonna followed suit and headed to the elevator and they headed off to practice.

 **JPO Practice Battlefield….**

 _ **Practice Match:**_

 _ **74**_ _ **th**_ _ **Survivors VS JPO Team**_

"MOUNT UP! MOVE OUT!" Jay shouted in their staging area. Everyone scrambled into their tanks, including Jay's crew, and the engines started up. Jay put on his helmet and spoke into the radio. "Alright, you newbies who are fighting with us better listen to our every instruction, because in a real battle this could be a matter of life and death. Anything to add Ankou?" Jay said, popping out the hatch and looking over to the Leopard A1A1.

"Let's have a good match, and just as Jay said, listen to us." She heard.

"Right then." Jay said. "Once more here's the plan. The Shield tanks will advance in into the open in a line formation. Then Ankou II and Leopon II, respectively, will advance onto the left flank and find ambush position about a click apart. I will complete the encirclement maneuver from behind, launching smoke shells and dummy rounds to confuse the enemy and break up the formation. We can improvise from there." Jay finished. It wasn't too wise to improvise in a tank battle, but with new tech and weapons systems, the older tactics of using the heavies a shield are gone.

"Panzer Vor!" Miho shouted. The tanks all moved forward with the Ankou II in front. The dense forest allowed some cover, but it had a clearing, almost river like, going down the middle. Jay and most of the survivors didn't like it, but we had to use it during training. We soon came to the breaking point. The Leopards mad a hard right and continued down the road, as the Hell began a wide encirclement maneuver hit them from behind. Pascal led the heavies right up the middle, wanting to make themselves known.

"This is Scout, checking in. No enemy tanks in sight." Jay reports. He closes the hatch and shuts off his radio. "Alright boys, first battle back. How y'all feeling?"

"Honestly I'm a bit nervous." Courtney said, his voice shaking a bit.

"I can tell by your driving. But me? I'm doing just fine, nothing wrong." Caleb stated, holding a dummy AP shell over his lap. Jay just nodded and looked at his two brothers. He smiled and shook his head before poking his head out the turret hatch.

"If you two are fine, then I have nothing to worry about." Jay said. "Continue for about 30 more seconds, then start to make a slight left once were until we reach the clearing. Then we shall wait there for the report of the spotted enemies." Jay ordered, before looking to the left to see not one but 4 M41's making their flank.

"HOLD IT! Tanks right!" he shouted. The tank lurched forward and spun to the left. He flipped on the radio. "Ankou, Shield, change of plans. I have tanks heading opposite of my flank. You are cleared to fire once you have a bead." he says, closing the hatch and taking aim. He lines the crosshairs up on the engines, moving the turret to compensate for the speed of the M41. He saw it was the lead tank, took a breath and fired. The 90mm cannon had a bit more of a kick to it than its 76mm counterpart, and thus the recoil was stronger.

"Wow! What a recoil!" Caleb shouted.

"Load AP!" Jay ordered. Caleb lifted the shell and punched it into the breech.

"You're clear!"

"On the way!" He fired, knocking out a second Bulldog. "Willey Pete!" A blue tipped smoke shell was loaded into the gun, and fired, creating a smoke screen long enough for the Hellcat to scurry away.

 **Shield's position…**

"This is a bloody mess…" A shell hit the Chieftain, ricocheting and whistling upward. "Is that shell loaded?!" shouted at his loaders. The breech closed. "Thank you! Shell away!" The tank rocked back slightly as it fired. "Damn newbies…" He muttered to himself as another shell was loaded.

"Ready to fire!"

"Shell away!" He hit an M48, knocking it out. They were pretty well hidden, as they had ambushed the shield units, knocking out Leon's tank. "Ankou, Leopon, Scout! Where the hell are you?!" A couple shells then knocked out a couple of the Patton's.

"This is Leopon, I've knocked out a Patton, switching targets." Hoshino's voice came through the headset. It was like music to his ears. He looked to his left through the sight to see a Leopard A1A1, firing on the move. They had taken out a couple tanks before creating a smoke screen and escaping back into the forest. Pascal then took aim, hopefully the newbies would drive through the smoke, which they did.

"Shell away!" The tank rocked again as another shell was sent downrange. "Tank destroyed, that's the last of them. Thanks, Ankou and Leopon." He said. "Scout how're you doing?"

"I could use some help! I'm being pursued by a group of Bulldogs!" Jay shouted into the radio.

"This is Ankou, we're on our way, just hold out for about 2 minutes." He heard Miho say.

"Shield team is moving out as well." Pascal said, as the tank began to drive in the same direction as the Leopard. "We'll get there but remember we're a little slower than Ankou. Leopon, what's your status?"

"We're on the move, relocating to a new sniping position." She said. "You'll know when we get there." And with that the chase was on.

 **Scout's Position…**

"On the way!" Jay shouted pulling the trigger, his shot sailed over the pursuing tanks. "Damnit! Load me another!" He ordered. Loading a shell at high speed, going over rough terrain, was very difficult. Caleb bobbled the shell, dropping it and quickly picking it up.

"Careful Caleb! Put it in!" Jay ordered. He loaded it into the breech.

"Your clear, Jay!" He shouted. He pulled the trigger; the recoil propelled the tank forward and this time the shell hit the target.

"Yeah! I got her!" He shouted. He looked through his sight and saw a volley of fire knock out a couple more tanks.

"We're right here buddy! We've got them." He heard Pascal say into the radio.

"Don't forget us." A super high velocity shell hit the last M41 with such a force, it knocked the tank over onto its side.

"Leopon, Shield! Boy am I glad to see you people." Jay said, relieved.

"Well, that's the last of the tank force. We've won. You know with any luck the JPO squadrons should start their practice soon." Pascal said.

"Yeah, I kinda wanna see them off, but for now let's start the recovery and repairs on our vehicles. Get 'em back to the tank hangar." He says, sitting on top of the turret roof. In the distance he could hear the roar of Jets as they took off and headed out to sea to do their practice. Everyone needed training, and now was the best time to do it.

 _ **JPO Airfield…**_

Graham was once more very nervous. He was donning his G-suit and carrying his helmet. This was his first practice dogfight and he had a feeling about who he might have to fight. He didn't want to disappoint his fellow Sunrisers, so he knew he had to go all out on this sortie. It was just an expectation by this point.

"Graham, you doing alright?" Bravo asked him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Im doing just fantastic, im just a little nervous is all." He replied.

"Alright, you're gonna be my wingman for this sortie. Cherry and Tiger have already taken off, Witch is gonna follow us up and observe the dogfight between us. I take it you know what you have to do right?" He says. All Graham did was nod, he had absolutely no idea of what was about to happen.

"Great, see we'll taxi out and take off together. Your tank is full, and you've got a couple of dummy missiles with the seeker on it." He said climbing into his Crusader. He sat down in the seat and began to start it up.

Graham did the same, climbing in and starting his checks. He shut the canopy and started the engine. The Noise filled the cockpit, even with the helmet he could hear it roaring. He unfolded the wings and began to run a flight controls check, checking to se all his controls were smooth. He plugged in his mic to the radio and put on the oxygen mask, strapping in.

"This is Graham, how do you read me?" He says.

"Clear as a whistle bud. Now you ready to fly?" He asked, enthusiastically.

"As much as a bird." He replies.

"Tower, this is Bravo, flight of two, requesting taxi clearance."

"Bravo, cleared to taxi to the runway, via alpha-delta, notify when holding short."

"Roger, taxi via alpha-delta, will advise when holding short. Alright bud let's get moving." Graham watched as Bravo's F-8 began moving, soon Graham was following suit. He could hear the tower communicating with the airliners that were also taxiing to the runway on the opposite side of the runway than they were. He knew that the passengers of those planes were looking at him, a 15-year-old in the cockpit of a jet fighter. He taxied up next to Bravo once they got to the hold bar of the runway. Across a Delta 767 was waiting as well.

"Delta 95, heavy, cleared for takeoff, Turn left heading 142." He heard the tower say.

"Cleared for takeoff, 95 heavy, turn right to 142, good day."

"Tower, Bravo. We're holding short of the runway." Bravo said.

"Roger Bravo, you're after the 67." Graham watched as the 767 roared down the runway, eventually lifting off the ground and soaring into the sky. "Bravo, you are cleared for takeoff, turn right heading 244."

"Cleared for takeoff, right to 244, Bravo, good day. Ok! Lets light these babies up!" Graham and Bravo both taxied onto the runway and put on full military power. Graham was pushed back in his seat as the afterburner kicked in, but he managed to get airborne with Bravo, following him to the practice arena.

 **Practice Airspace…**

"I'm gonna call you Kid until we think of a proper tac name for you, alright?" He said. They were doing about 400 knots on the hard deck.

"Sounds good to me, but why are we flying so low?" Graham asked, even at this speed it was getting a little tough to control. He climbed up a little, increasing the throttle to keep up with bravo.

"Their radars are like ours, low level tracking is pretty difficult, even with the modernizing of these planes systems. So, the plan is to sneak in under them and catch them from underneath." Bravo explained, excitedly. "How're you feeling there, Graham?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm feeling a little a little excited. But mostly fear as well." He replied. He looked up at his two o'clock and spotted something. It was too small to be an airliner, and there seemed to be gleam from them. "Bogey's at two o'clock high." Graham stated.

"Bogey's my ass, thems bandits! Drop tanks!" He pushed the button to get rid of his tanks and switched to internal fuel. He turned his dummy missiles on and began to follow bravo into the climb. He looked closer and saw the formation, they were stacked. He heard the satisfying growl turn into a high pitch, with that the formation broke. "Stay with me Graham!"

"Roger, I'm trying to find Tiger!" He looked all around, eventually seeing the F-8 turning low off his left. "I got him ten o'clock low!"

"Don't you leave me Maverick." He focused the front of the plane; his lock tone was happily chiming a high pitch to signify a clean lock. He wanted to break away…he had to break away, otherwise Tiger would come around and blast them out the sky.

"Bravo, you're looking good. I want tiger…" He pulled hard to the right and broke the formation.

"God Damnit…" He said. Graham switched to his guns and came head on with Tiger.

"Well, if it isn't Graham. I'll show you what for!" The two planes merged, and Graham shot upwards, going full throttle. He grunted barely maintaining consciousness as he pulled upwards of 6G's in the maneuver. He looked up expecting to be canopy to canopy with Tiger, but he didn't see him. He began to pull over, the g-forces subsiding, but as he did he heard the ear-piercing alarm of a missile lock.

"Thought you could trick me with the vertical?!" He shouted. Graham pulled the throttle back to idle and popped his speed brakes, pulling hard and banking right. He heard the stall warning and pushed the throttle to full power, lowering the nose and regaining speed. He looked behind him to Tiger slotting in on his tail. He rolled and pulled, putting the two in a lateral rolling scissors.

"I'm not losing to you, you little runt!" Tiger shouted. Graham kept his mouth shut and just flew. He saw some clouds nearby and flew towards them. Tiger followed, dead set on getting this guy out.

"Alright Tiger, try and keep up!" Graham nosed down into the clouds. It was turbulent, but manageable. He made sure that tiger was following and made a huge S-turn dumping his speed. He heard Tiger overshoot and turn on his missile. Tiger broke through the clouds expecting to Graham's F-8 in front of him but saw nothing. He instead heard the stomach-churning sound of a missile lock warning. He tried to evade, but Graham wouldn't let go and it looked as if he would win.

"Warning all aircraft, unknown aircraft approaching at high speed!" It was Witches voice. She did say that she wanted to wat the dogfight. "All airborne aircraft this is not a drill, Intercept the aircraft. Its closing in on the carrier!"

"C'mon tiger, let's go get 'im!" Graham shouted, climbing up to high altitude. Tiger followed him reluctantly. The saw the contrail of the aircraft. It was huge, bigger than the F-8 and even the tornado. He saw Witches aircraft desperately try to maintain speed with the unknown. Graham looked at his Fuel. He could chase for five minutes before bingo fuel.

"I'm at full power, but that thing is too damn fast!" Tiger shouted.

"This is Bravo, I'm at Bingo Fuel, I can't give chase, sorry." Bravo said.

"This is Cherry, I'm in the same boat." Cherry replied.

"Fuel in external tanks depleted, switching to internal fuel." Witch said, dropping the tanks. She began to catch it and switch on her missiles. Then she noticed something. The plane had its afterburner off, and the plane was from St. Gloriana, one of JPO's allies. Once she got tone, the afterburner kicked in and the plane accelerated quickly until it was out of range of the Sidewinders. She pulled back on the throttles and slowed down.

"Witch, what's the matter? Why didn't you fire?" her RIO asked.

"I'll tell you on the ground. All aircraft cease the chase, RTB." She said. "No point in starting a conflict with them." She said, banking hard and starting to descend.

 _ **JPO Tank Hangar, hours later…**_

"Alright. We'll see you in a couple days." Jay said before hanging up the phone in the office.

"So, what was that all about?" Pascal asked Jay, spinning in the chair.

"Pack a duffel bag, we're going to St. Gloriana. It's about what happened today." Jay said, putting on his jacket. "One of their fighter bombers penetrated our airspace and it looked like it was hostile. Plus, they might offer us a couple." He said, that last part with a smile on his face.

"Well, time will tell." Pascal said, getting up. "I wonder how the squadrons took it?"

"From what the told me at the debrief, Utagawa nearly shot it down, had she not seen the insignia." Jay said. "And they told me they'll meet us at the airfield, we talk, we eat, we sleep and then leave the next day, hopefully with a couple new planes."

"Sounds like a plan." Pascal said.

"I hope we get to come along as well." Jay whipped his head around to the voice, which belonged to Miho. "Of course, you can some along. I mean you really have too." Jay said. "And yes, you can bring Nonna along Pascal."

"Get out of my head, Jay." He said. The group then began to prepare to head to St. Gloriana in the coming days. In all going, Jay, Pascal, Miho and Nonna, would be representing the tank forces, while Utagawa and Graham would be representing the Air squadron.

 _ **JPO 737BBJ Enroute to SGC Airfield…**_

 _Another flight on a plane, and I don't know what's gonna happen once I'm on the ground again._ Jay thought while looking out the window. It was the first time he had been on a passenger jet since they arrived at Ooarai almost an entire year ago. Now they were heading off to another school, not as transfers, but as allies. It was a bitter sweet feeling, bringing back memories of the girls he met on that first day, who grew on them and died during the tournament.

"Jay, are you feeling alright? Pascal asked, sitting in the seat across from him.

"I'm just reliving the first time we came to Ooarai." He said with a sigh. Pascal handed him a ginger beer, jay taking it and drinking it.

"Its best not to focus on that, but I know what you're feeling." He said, taking a sip. "You hit your head on the ceiling." He chuckled. Jay gave a little laugh as well.

"Yeah…yeah I did."

"Now, you did say a couple days earlier that Yukari tried to make a move on you, am I wrong?" He said, that same smirk coming to his face.

"Damnit…I thought you would've forgotten…" Jay said sighing. "But yes, she did. I don't know why, but she just suddenly felt complied to I guess." Jay explained.

"You sure you haven't been sending her mixed messages? Cause if so, then that explains it." He replied.

"I hope I didn't. I mean…I'm already with Miho. I'm happy with her. Don't get me wrong, I like Yukari, but I just don't see her like that. At least not now anyways." Jay said. Pascal chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He turned the seat around to look at the TV, which had a map of the rout they were taking. "Looks like we're about an hour from touchdown."

"Looks that way…. You better keep a stick on you, just in case.'' Jays said, handing him one.

"Why exactly do I need a stick, and why do you have one on you?" He asked, taking it and placing on the ground.

"One, because we're going to a British-influenced, and you're British. Not to mention that almost all the school's population is of the opposite sex." Jay explained. "Plus, you have Nonna with you." Pascal nodded.

"I doubt that they'll try anything anyway." Pascal said. "I'm sure of it."

Miho was listening in on the conversation and heard the boys laughing. Nonna and Utagawa knew something was up, either that or they guessed that Miho was just being a little clingy.

"Nishizumi, what's got you all worked up?" Utagawa asked. "Is it Patton?"

"Eh? No, it's not Jay. Its this trip." She said, with a slight smile.

"This trip? What do you mean?" She asked. Nonna just sat there silently listening.

"I'm worried that these girls at St. Gloriana have _other_ plans for this trip." She said, going back to her seat. "I mean of all people, Nonna, aren't you worried?" She just looked at her.

"I know Pascal wouldn't do anything that'll upset me, so why should I be worried?" She said, turning to Miho. Miho just looked out the window, wondering about what Darjeeling's true intensions were.

"And I have Graham here to keep me company!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arm around the now heavily blushing Crusader pilot.

"Utagawa…" He said weakly.

"I told you before we left to call me Kimiko." She said, giving him a noogie. Miho watched the two, smiling lightly.

"Boys and girls, please make your way to the forward cabin, as we are starting our decent into SCG Airfield." The pilot said over the intercom.

"We'd best move forward." Jay said, coming into the cabin everyone else was in, and moving forward. Everyone moved to the forward cabin, fastening their seatbelts. "Weather looks a bit rough, this is gonna be a bumpy approach."

"Mmm.." Miho said, grabbing Jay's hand. He looked out the window, and the clouds below looked like they were churning. The plane began to shake lightly as the it descended into the clouds. The shaking occurred when the cloud pockets became thicker. The plane was then under the clouds, the familiar sound of the landing gear lowering, and the sudden decrease of speed was felt. They were now on a steady approach. The plane touched down, taxiing off the runway and onto the taxiway. Everyone seemed to relax more as the plane was taxiing to the ramp, eventually stopping and the engines shutting down. Everyone unfastened their seatbelts and grabbed their bags, heading to the front of the plane. Jay looked outside and caught a glimpse of a mini-van waiting outside by the plane.

"Your ride is right down the stairs, we'll see you tomorrow." The pilot said as the boarding door was opened.

"Thanks Schmitty." Jay said before heading down the stairs, rushing to the person standing outside the van with an umbrella.

"Welcome Jay." The person said, in a recognizably calm voice. Jay recognized the hair, even though it had been over a year since they met.

"Nice to see you again as well, Darjeeling." Jay said, stepping into the van and taking a seat.

"Ow! Your sitting on my hand!" A girl shouted.

"Sorry!" He stood up and felt the hand move from under him. The others arrived as well and took their seats. Darjeeling was in the Passenger seat while another girl was driving.

 **St. Gloriana Senshado building…**

The room was a bit bigger than Jay expected, but he knew it wasn't really important to think about. Right now, it was time to discuss the elephant in the room. Once everyone was settled into their seats, along with a cup of tea and biscuits, Darjeeling started.

"I presume you all know why we are here, correct?" She asked, met by a couple yeses from the JPO reps. "Then let me explain why one of our TSR-2M's flew into your airspace." She took a sip from the tea before continuing. "It had to penetrate your airspace in order make it back to base safely."

"But that aircraft's IFF was down. We didn't know whether it was going to attack the _Gerald R. Ford_ or not. That's why we went up to intercept." Utagawa explained.

"The reason behind that was because of its Mission." Darjeeling continued. "It was on a reconnaissance flight over East Kuromorimine." A pink haired girl placed a map on the table with a red line, showing the route the jet took.

"The plane took off from the airfield and flew in a south-westerly course. After getting an air refueling from a Saunders KC-10 that was orbiting nearby, it flew at mid altitude, taking pictures before being met by triple-A fire. it took a couple hits, knocking out, its radio and IFF, so it flew out over the ocean to go supersonic." She looked at Utagawa. "And your failed interception, about 30 minutes from its descent and touchdown back at base." Jay studied the map, as well as Graham.

"I don't buy it." He said. Everyone looked at the pilot.

"Pascal, you did say you heard a couple sonic booms from your house. Am I wrong?" Graham said, looking up at him.

"It's true, I heard them, but I thought it was from one of our jets." Pascal replied. "Right Jay?"

"Yeah…I thought it was one of ours myself. But soundwaves can travel far distances." Jay stated.

"Yeah, but it felt right over us." Pascal said.

"Darjeeling, did you order the pilots to take recon photos of our carrier?" Jay asked, now a little more serious. She took a long sip of her tea, knowing she was caught. "Why though? We never did anything to even threaten you."

"You can never be too safe now. Our Intel tells us that East Kuro might be planning something, but we don't know yet. They have been building up your tank force, as you have." She said. "And we're speculating whether you'll attack."

"Darjeeling, how could you think of such a thing? We would never attack you!" Miho stated, standing up. "We're preparing for a battle just as much as you are!"

"Miho calm down and take a breath." Jay said, rubbing her back. She sat back down resting her head on her hand. "Although I agree with her, we wouldn't just attack blatantly. We always have a reason. And we would never attack an ally unless they turned and stabbed us in the back."

"Well that's settled, lets talk about those TSR's. Utagawa, wouldn't be nice if we had a couple ourselves?" Pascal asked.

"It would be…I mean those things can outrun a Tornado." She said. "Not to mention they can be used as a very fast tactical strike aircraft"

"That's right, we have a fleet of TSR-2M aircraft, given by the RAAF." The pink haired girl said. "They're the fastest aircraft in the skies!" Suddenly Jay's mind clicked.

"Rosehip?" The girl looked at him for a moment before blushing a bright red.

"You two know each other?" Miho said, in a sinister tone.

"W-well…I ran into her and sorta…kissed her..." Jay said.

"Yeah…"

"Just don't go doing anything stupid, you know my sis will kill you, right?" She said this in front of the both of them.

"Yeah…no need to tell me twice." Jay said, though a faint thought was forming in his mind. Unbeknownst to anyone, Pascal and Darjeeling had slipped away.

 _ **The next day, SGC Airfield…**_

Jay was taking a look at the white-bellied aircraft that was in front of him.

"She's quite the looker, isn't she?" Rosehip said, walking up to Jay.

"Yeah it's a nice-looking plane." Jay said. It was sprinkling lightly, but not enough to bother anyone. Rosehip stood close to Jay.

"Hey, lean down, I wanna tell you something." He complied, and she wrapped her arms around her and kissed him. Shocked, Jay broke the kiss stood straight up again.

"Rosehip! What the hell was that for?!" Jay exclaimed, blushing heavily.

"I thought you were still single, so I made my move." She said.

"Well…surprise I'm not. I'm with Miho." He said. "I-I'm sorry." He began to walk away. He walked to the hangar where everyone was. Before he heard someone run up to him and jump on him, whoever it was, basically dragged him into the empty hangar office. The sunlight trickling in the room was enough to make out the body line. "Miho?" She just nodded and proceeded with taking off his shirt and other clothes as she did herself.

Jay felt himself slip inside of her and for about the next fifteen minutes, it was pure heaven. After the affair he fell asleep and she quickly got up and left. Jay woke up to the sight of Miho on top of him with some of her clothes off.

"Got a case of the horn bug, huh?" Jay said, rubbing her hair softly. She just kissed him and held him close. "C'mon Miho, I'm sure they've reached a verdict about the TSR's."

"We're getting them." She said. "Darjeeling is handing two of them over to us. They'll be ferried over a couple days after we get back to the carrier."

"How long have I been out?" Jay asked, putting his clothes back on.

"About 5 hours. Well…4 and a half." She said. Jay just chuckled and finished getting dressed. He heard the plane outside of the office and she and him headed back out.

 **Gerald R. Ford…**

Back on the carrier, the whole of everyone who went to there was surprised to see a message left in red ink.

 _ **A match between our school and Chi-Ha-Tan has been scheduled. No Holds barred.**_

* * *

 **Hello, just a little segment here. THis is the first story update since last year and many have probably wondered why ive been gone for so long, well to put it simply, Ive been really busy with school and family. I'll try to keep on writing throught the year, but post will be few and far between. Hopefully that wont be the case. until next time, Panzer Vor!**


End file.
